One More Time  a SasoDei
by Tami'NyaN
Summary: Deidara involved in an accident which made him blind. Sasori and Hidan helped the blonde through his days. Little did he know, Sasori wasn't there anymore. With Hidan's help, they unraveled a mystery that will forever change Deidara's life.


Deidara rushed to his car, all too unhappy with his after school lecturer.

The blonde got into the car and dumped his back pack to the seat right next to him, groaning angrily went it slid off and landed on the car floor. Sasori was going to be sooo freaking mad at him. And a mad and angry Sasori wasn't one to be forgiving.

He was late for his date, he knew it. Heh, he made a rhyme. He was late for the date Sasori had lovingly timed and planned out, and he was going to be dead shit if he didn't reach the mystery place in 7 minutes.

The blonde reached out to the bag to pick it up, this time setting it carefully on the vacant seat again. He started the engine and drove out of the car park. While driving, he fumbled with the zip on his bag, trying to search his for his mobile while his eyes trained on the road.

He felt the familiar plastic, and he punched in the numbers he had memorized too many times. Deidara swished his blonde bangs away, and searched for some ear phones.

Deidara heard something fell to the floor, and cursed. He held the wheel straight, and bent down to the passenger's side. _'It'll be just a second. Nothing can go wrong_,' he thought, reaching to grab the damned plastic.

'_Well, it's not too hard, now_,' he smirked. Holding onto the ear phones, he grinned when he sat up, ready to dial his danna, apologizing.

The grin turned to a look of sheer horror when he was about to crash into a parked car at the side of the road, at high speeds. He stepped on the brakes as fast as he could, but it was already too late. He braced for impact and closed his eyes.

In that split second, everything happened all too slowly for Deidara. He heard and felt the force when his car slammed head on on to the driver's side of the stationary car, and the blonde had been thrown forward like a rag doll. He remembered that he hadn't done his seatbelts before he slammed his forehead into the windscreens, causing it to crack. Blood was trickling away, and before he knew it, the pain arrived.

People screamed in horror as they saw Deidara's half upper body bleeding and loosely hanging outside the screens while his lower half tried to support him in his screwed up vehicle.

He tried to open his eyes, but felt warm blood trickling down the side of his head.

As Deidara slipped in and out of his senses, people called for the ambulance, giving the blonde advices that he couldn't even hear.

'_Oh god, please, don't let me die! Please, no…_' His body went slack, and soon he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He tried to stay conscious but his body said otherwise.

'_Sasori danna…_' And Deidara's' world went black.

…

Deidara felt pressure around his hands. The hands were warm, smooth, just like he always remembered them. The blond tried to open his eyes, but when he did, all he saw was darkness. Is the room too dark? He couldn't see a thing!

"What- Danna! What's going on! I can't see, UN! Where are you?" He choked as he flailed his hands around, trying to grab hold of something.

"Dei, shh, calm down. Thank god you're awake!" Deidara heard the sound of glass clinking.

He was sure this was Sasori, and he thanked the gods himself that he was with him there.

"Danna, is that really you?" He whispered.

"Hmm? Yes brat, I'm here. Now, drink this."

Deidara felt something against his lips and opened his mouth obediently. The water flowed in like spring water the the blond, and soon the glass was dry. He felt the red head pull him into a hug and giggled abit. Sasori must still be pretty pissed about the date, no?

"Danna, I'm sorry about being late for the date, hm." He whispered into the shorter teen's ears. He could feel Sasori rolling his eyes.

"Brat, you don't have to be sorry for anything." His voice sounded warmer than ever, and Deidara was glad for that. Even thought it felt nice, the blonde broke of the hug they were trapped in.

"Why can't I see, hm? Where am I? What happened, danna?"

He felt the warm, strong hands again which held his. The younger of the two heard the other sigh sadly before continuing.

"Deidara, I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say. It might give you a shock…" Sasori paused before finishing his sentence. "Dei, you caused an accident to yourself and you were in a coma for nearly two weeks now. For your eyes, the nerves were severely damaged… and there is a blood clot in your brain."

"So, I'm blind, un?" The patient was pulled into another hug. "Why me, un? Tell me danna, will this be temporary?"

When Deidara broke down crying, Sasori held him tighter, comforting the blonde. He cried harder, knowing he won't be able to see again, unable to watch fireworks, unable to see colors, not able to draw pictures, or mold clay into his desired shape. Worst of all, he won't be able to see his Sasori's face ever again, or his beautiful mahogany eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart… It all happens for a reason. I heard of blind people being able to see again-"

"You're lying, un!"

"It's true! You might not be able to see now, Deidara, but you have to keep living. Stay strong for me, okay? Don't worry; you still have me. As long as I'm here I'll be guiding you until –"

He felt his danna pulling away from him. Deidara tried to cling closer, but Sasori stood up from the bed, leaving the blonde to fend for himself for a minute.

"Deidara, I have to leave for a moment. I'll be back and see you later." His Danna's husky voice saddened abit when he gave his reply.

"No! Don't go danna!" _Why must he leave now? This is the time when he truly needed him!_ "Please, Sori, un… Don't leave…"

Sasori leaned over and pecked the blonde on his forehead. "Just for a while, Deidara. I'll be back soon." That's when Deidara sensed his master leaving.

He heard footsteps again and that's when a familiar voice boomed. "Dei-chan! Thank Jashin you're fucking awake! Did you know how fucking worried I was over your stupid ass?" Hidan growled. The foul mouthed zealot was Deidara's best and only friend since elementary. Somehow, he still didn't know how or why they ended up being friends.

The blonde felt a sharp pang of pain hit his chest again when he knew he wouldn't be able to see Hidan's face anymore. "Hidan, un!"

"Where's the dumbass doctor? You must have been awake for quite some time now. Why didn't you call a dumbass doctor?" The albino started fussing over Deidara like a child of his own, much to the blondes' surprise. "You must be fucking scared, Dei-chan. But, fear not! The almighty, most handsome, smartest, greatest Hidan is here! So, how are you?"

Deidara reached his hands out when he felt Hidan sitting by his bed. He cried for warmth, craving for comfort and started crying onto the Jashinist's' shoulder. This startled Hidan, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist.

"What's wrong, Deidei?"

Deidara continued to bawl his eyes out while the zealot just sat there and gave his desired comfort. Next to Sasori, Hidan was the only one he could trust. He felt at ease whenever either one of them was around. Suddenly his stomach growled and he sniffled sheepishly.

"I'm hungry, Hidan senpai, hm."

Hidan laughed before handing the blonde something. "Jeez, you're too cute. Here, I brought you your favorite.

Deidara couldn't help but smile when something made contact with his lips. "Dango!"

Despite his lost, Deidara couldn't help but feel blessed when his greatest presents that god ever gave him were around. '_Thank you, Sasori, Hidan_.'

…..

A month had passed by since The Accident. Despite everything, Deidara was starting to get used to his new life, without ever so liking it one bit. He trusted that God gave him a second chance in life, and he wanted to make good use of it. Every last drop of it, with Sasori.

Sasori had moved in with him, and had been guiding Deidara without fail, as well as being his personal eyes. Wherever he wants to go, Sasori will hold him by his arms and lead him. And as his personal eyes, he asks his danna to read him a story every night before going to sleep. He even sang the blonde's' favorite song for him. Giving him a good night kiss on the lips every night and a good morning kiss every morning, the blonde couldn't help but feel relieved.

His danna would be there for him no matter what.

As for Hidan, he never fails to bring food or self cooked meals every day, and bringing him to the school for the blind just around the corner. He helps Deidara by helping him learn the new unfamiliar language, and encourages him to continue whenever the blond felt like giving up. For that, the blonde is grateful.

His best friend would be there for him no matter what.

Hidan had tried to persuade Deidara to move in with him, but got rejected so many times he decided to stop. Deidara said he wanted to be independent, trying hard not to be a burden to anybody. Truth is, he wanted to stay with his danna for as long as he could.

Every day, every hour and every minute he could.

Deidara had only mention Sasori to Hidan once, long ago before the accident had happened. The albino knew nothing of Sasori living with his best friend, much less who Sasori was. And every time Hidan would drop by to visit, the red head would either go into hiding, or leave just before the zealot arrived.

"Dei-chan…"

Sasori started. They were currently cuddled on the sofa with their hot chocolate in hand, enjoying the company of the other. Deidara reached out to Sasori's face, memorizing each and every curve, and smiled at the image of his danna in his mind.

"Hmm..?" Deidara's eyes were closed, almost stepping into dreamland.

"I…-my family is sending me overseas to work." The red head sounded so stern, Deidara decided it was best not to argue.

"When, un?" He sounded panicked, which resulted in Sasori pecking him on the lips again.

"…Next week, sweetheart."

Deidara jolted awake. _Oh no, why did he have to leave?_

"For how long?"

"I'm not so sure. A month, maybe? Depends on the project I'm given." Sasori sighed, pulling Deidara closer.

Deidara looked wary. Why must it be him? Can't they choose someone other than his Danna? "Can I come with you, Sori?"

The red head smiled and fiddled the beautiful blonde hair he grew to love. "No, Dei. I'm sorry. As much as I want to, I'm afraid I can't. You are already capable of taking care of yourself. I know that. So, this is both a chance and an opportunity for you to be independent. A test, if you put it that way. You can't rely on Hidan or me forever, right?"

The blonde teen pondered a while before nodding his head in defeat.

"Be sure to call me every day, Sasori no Danna, un."

Sasori planted a kiss on his lovers' forehead.

"You worry too much, brat."

…..

"You got that down?" Sasori asked, worried.

"Yes, danna. You repeated them sooo many times I've recorded them into my brain, un." Deidara grinned. The shorter teen had been repeating everything the blonde should and shouldn't do when he wasn't around.

The red head truly worried for him, but he knew he must go.

Deidara reached over and pulled on Sasori so they were sitting down right next to each other. "I'm going to miss you so much, Sasori." He placed his head on the elder teens shoulder before holding on to his hands; afraid he would leave and never come back. The blonde sighed before allowing a tear to escape trough his eyes.

Sasori was painfully silent until a cute sniffle came from him. Deidara realized this and placed a hand on his Danna's face, surprised when he felt that it was wet with tears.

"Danna… Don't cry, un…" He should be the one crying, not the other way around, since Sasori was leaving. "I promise I'll take good care of myself."

He felt Sasori pull him into a passionate kiss, the longest one they've had yet. Deidara felt lightheaded and the butterflies were fluttering uneasily in his stomach. The broke of constantly for air, and soon the red head had to break the kiss off. Sasori gave a peck on Deidaras' lips again before standing.

Sasori caressed Deidara's cheeks before kissing them as well. "I gotta go now, Dei."

The blonde nodded before escorting his boyfriend to the door.

He heard him grabbing his coat, and felt himself getting pulled into another pierce hug.

"Deidara, I love you. You know I do. I will always love you, and I don't blame you for what had happened. Wish you well, my love. Goodbye."

With that, Sasori was gone.

"Danna… I love...you, un. So, so much…" Deidara whispered, sobbing trough his tears.

He perked up when he heard footsteps, but clearly they don't belong to Sasori.

"Deidei! What the hell are you doing in the middle of the corridor at night? Get your ass back inside, now." Hidan pulled an unwilling Deidara back into the blonde's' house and locked the door behind them.

"Hey, senpai? Did you see anybody on the way here?"

"No, Blondie. Which shithead should I be expecting?"

Deidara blushed. "Oh, it's nothing, un. I just heard someone-"

"You worry too much." Hidan pulled out a cell phone. "Let's have pizza for dinner!"

…

Why hasn't Sasori called yet? Deidara wondered. Is he too busy? Never, he always has time for me! He promised!

Two days passed since Sasori left. No message or phone call has been received yet. He really should have called him by now, he promised! Afraid something might've happened to his beloved; Deidara reached out to his phone and called the hotel which Sasori said he was staying at. Pressing the buttons he memorized when the red head read them out, he prayed somebody would pick up the phone.

"I'm sorry, but there is nobody named Sasori no Akasuna with us." The hotel receptionist stated boredly.

"Could you please check again, un?" Deidara pleaded, worried half to death.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Iwa, but there is no person under that name in our hotel. I've checked twice."

Deidara thanked the man and hung up. What was with the hold up? His boyfriend doesn't like to keep others waiting, or be kept waiting. Why wasn't he in the hotel? Did he change the location? Millions of questions flashed through his mind. Clearly, he wasn't 'fine' without Sasori.

_He should have his mobile phone with him._Deidara quickly dialed Sasori's' mobile phone number and he was equally at lost when the telephone operator said, "The number you have just dialed is no longer in use." He then recalled that he had not called Sasori through his mobile phone at all ever since he had shifted in with him, as the red head was always there whenever the blonde needed him.

_Sasori__, don't do this to me. I think I'll turn crazy if something happens to you. I -I got to call Hidan. Only he can help me now._Deidara's hands shook as he pressed on the zealot's number he had memorized for years now.

"What's up, Deidara?" Hidan answered after the first two rings.

Deidara panicked when he blurted out his 'what's up'. "Hidan, please, you've got to help me. I can't locate Sasori and I'm scared something might've happened to-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who's the fag Sasori?"

The younger teen groaned and mentally cursed himself. "Remember the guy that I told you about, hm? The guy that I liked very much? Well, uh, he has been living with me since the accident-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan interrupted. "How could you, Deidei? You let some guy fag stay with you, but not me? Some friend you are…"

Deidara winced at the sudden outburst and continued. "Look Hidan, I'm really sorry, un. But please, you've got to help me find him! I'm just so worried…"

"Deidara…" Hidan felt guilty for his friend's sudden pain and decided to lend a helping hand. "Alright. Tell me the entire fucking story."

"The hotel Sasori said he'll be staying at… they said he hadn't checked in or anything, un. I called his phone, but it's no longer in use!" The blonde felt his heart sink when he said it. _Where was Sasori?_

Hidan gave a few moments to think. "Try calling the company. Maybe they changed the locations or something."

Deidara blinked. It was a natural reaction to him, blind or not.

"I never asked for the number of the company he worked at, un."

He could hear Hidan facepalm on the other side. "How the fuck am I supposed to help you if you don't even know where the hell he works?"

He felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. "What am I suppose to do, un? Hidan… you really have to help me. Please?"

Hidan felt the piercing emotion (named guilt) pierce through his hear t again. "Okay, Dei. I'll help. Don't worry too much. I have some friends who maybe can help. Just give me his full name, birth date, mobile number and address."

Deidara nodded, and gave him every last detail which Hidan had jotted down.

He heard his best friend sigh. "I'll drop by tomorrow, Blondie. I should have something by then."

This made Deidara smile. "Thank you, Hidan."

…

Before Hidan had even reached his door, Deidara swung it wide open. The blonde had been sitting there on the couch, waiting for Hidan's arrival the whole morning. In fact, he had been awake for the whole night, bawling his eyes out again, giving himself questions he couldn't even answer. Deidara looked beat up, with puffy red eyes, and eye bags under them.

"Dei! You fucking scared the shit out of me!" Hidan shrieked when the door burst open. When he noticed Deidara just sitting there, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend's worry. "Have you been waiting for me this entire time?"

Before the albino could collect himself from the little fright, Deidara had already dragged him inside, locked the doors, and pulled Hidan into his room, sitting in the sofa.

"Hidan, did you find anything, hm?"

Hidan looked at Deidara, who looked all messed up and horrible. His beautiful blonde locks were tangled up and crispy with dry tears in them. "Dei, you look- you didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"I don't care how I look, un. Hurry up and tell me what you've found," Deidara begged, anxious.

The blonde felt Hidan patting his shoulder before starting. "Dei-chan, before I start, you should at least tell me more about Sasori and what happened. Perhaps maybe then I can picture what happened so far."

Deidara chewed on his lips nervously and nodded.

"Gomenasai, Hidan, un. I'm sorry I kept Sasori a secret. It's bad enough you don't know he was living with me, now I'm asking you to do me a favor. I just wanted to spend more time with him, and he took good care of me after I discharged from the hospital, un. And last week he said his family is sending overseas for a business trip for a project. I never once doubted him, un."

"How long did he say he'd be gone?" Hidan asked, curious.

"I dunno, un. He said a month, or more. He didn't give me a specific time." Running a hand through his messy locks, he couldn't help but feel useless all of the sudden.

The zealot nodded. "Deidei, can you show me his belongings?"

Now it was Deidara's turn to feel curious. "His belongings, why?" Puzzled, he pulled on Hidan's hand and pulled them out of the room.

"Just show me."

The blonde obediently led Hidan to the room at the end of the hallway. The room which Sasori had occupied. "This is his room, un."

He felt Hidan shuffle nervously when they entered the room. "Dei, did he bring along a lot of his stuff when he moved here?"

"I think so, un. He said he had a lot of puppets he had to fix on the side of his bed, hm." Deidara was getting very uncomfortable with the questioning. "Why do you ask, hm? Is something wrong?"

Hidan was extremely quiet and Deidara felt that he was stiff. But after a while the albino decided to answer his questions.

"Dei, the room is empty."

…

"What…" Deidara blurted, scared.

The blonde could not believe that Sasori was an illusion, a beautiful hallucination. _He felt so real… So, so real. _

"It can't be true!"

Deidara walked around the empty room, using his walking stick to hit each and every corner. Whenever he thought he had touched something, he would look surprised, only to go down crestfallen again when all he actually felt were the walls.

After realizing that his only friend's words were true, he stumbled back, plopping himself on the ground, stumbling around aimlessly. Desperate to find something that was Sasori's he started crawling.

Hidan was heartbroken, watching Deidara crawl like this. He swept his hands down and pulled the blonde into a fierce hug, comforting the blonde while he sobbed.

"I-I can't be-believe it, un. He was so real, Hidan. I swear h-he was real!" Deidara sobbed, shaking fiercely. "My heart… it hurts, un."

"Shh… cry it all out. Let it all out, and you'll feel all better."

…..

Hidan took Deidara's hand and wrapped them around a cup of warm milk. "Drink this, you haven't eaten anything today."

Deidara was shaking visibly and his hands tightened around the warm cup. He did feel slightly better after crying, but it wasn't enough to soothe the heart ache just yet. "Thanks, Hidan."

After slowly sipping the cup until it went empty, nothing would calm him down after he finds the truth.

"You believe me, right, Hidan? I swear I wasn't hallucinating-"

He felt a pair of warm hands squeezing his cold, unfeeling ones. "I don't know, Deidara." Hidan sighed before continuing. "I went to the address you gave me yesterday, and then both his neighbor and landlord told me he just left and never came back. They've tried to contact him but they just couldn't get through. All his furniture were in the house, but the landlord told me he'd be throwing them out sooner or later if Sasori didn't come back. "

"He can't do that!" Deidara almost shouted. "What if something had happened to him, but nobody knows, un?"

Hidan rubbed on the small of the blonde's neck. "Calm down, Dei. I believe he's real, and I've already lodged a report to the police. They are doing an intensive search on him right now."

Deidara trusted Hidan would do anything to help him. He didn't want to be a burden, but he didn't have anyone else to go to. He believed he had tried his best to help him search for his boyfriend.

"So, did the landlord say when exactly did Sasori left?"

Deidara felt Hidan's fingers tightening around his.

"He left on the day you had the accident."

…

Hidan finally managed to persuade Deidara to move in with him, so he could take better care of his friend. Deidara had tried to negotiate, stating that Sasori might go back to his house. Hidan had reasoned that if Sasori really turned up, he could always look for Deidara's landlord. The zealot had already given his address to him, and instructed the landlord (abit too fiercely) to contact Hidan if there was anything.

A week has passed since moving in with Hidan, which meant two weeks passed when Sasori left.

Deidara's mood swings had brought Hidan to a panic. One moment he can be laughing, giggling and smiling just like he used too, and then he would go on a rage and started cursing, screaming at Hidan. He had tried to comfort his unpredictable friend but really, he was at a lost. Nothing could pacify him.

_Only time can heal Deidara's wounds, and I'll be next to him through every second of it._ Hidan vowed upon himself.

The doorbell buzzed and Hidan glanced at Deidara, who was sitting by the window sill singing to nothing, and opened the door himself. "Who is it?"

"I'm officer Itachi, Hidan."

"Oh, it's you, officer."

Hidan welcomed the guest into his living room, and placed him a seat on the sofa. The officer smiled sadly and took the cup of coffee he was given. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a time, but I have some news regarding Sasori no Akasuna."

Deidara's ears perked up. _'Did he just say, Sasori no Akasuna?' _

Sitting up from the window sill, he turned around to face the officer he couldn't even see. "Sasori? Is he okay? Where is he, officer, hm?" _Please tell me he's okay._

"Dei-chan, let Itachi talk."

Itachi looked at Hidan grimly, and at once, the zealot understood. He handed a folder to Hidan who read it through once, twice, and dropped it in shock after understanding the truth. The Jashinist looked at Deidara sadly, unsure of how to break the news to him.

After the long silence, Deidara couldn't stand it anymore.

"Officer, just tell me what happened, un," he said impatiently. The blonde's' heartbeat was going too fast, and it thumped painfully against his rib cage.

Hidan walked over and hugged the poor boy, who still knows nothing. Letting his own tears fall on Deidara's face, he told a fact that shattered the younger teen's heart into a million pieces once more.

"Deidara… Sasori no Akasuna, you're boyfriend… is dead."

…

Deidara had not spoken a word since the officer left with an apology for him, and Hidan bringing him to sit on his bed.

Hidan knew that he was beyond repair, but still, he was determined to fix him up, no matter how long it took.

"Dei…" Hidan started. "I made some soup; do you want to have some?"

No response. He sighed and walked to the door, intent of giving the blonde sometime alone.

"Ho-how did he die, un?" A soft whisper came from Deidara.

The Jashinist used his hands to comb through his ungeled hair before answering. Sitting by the shattered teen, he started again.

"He died in a car accident four months ago. He parked his car on the side of the road, and then a vehicle rammed straight into the driver's side of his car. He died on the spot. He had six fractured ribs, a punctured lung, and most of his bones were broken. The officers found his wallet on him, and called his family. His grandmother was the only one who came to claim the body. She brought him back to the home town and gave him a proper burial."

Hidan looked down to the sobbing teen and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dei."

"No-no, I can't be…" Deidara recalled his accident, putting the two and two together. Once he got an answer, he looked at his only friend in horror. "It was… me… My car…"

All the zealot could do was prepare himself for the onslaught, the full force of Deidara's emotions.

"I'm sorry, Deidara. I truly am."

Deidara's eyes widened. Anger built up in him and he pushed Hidan off. "Tell me, Hidan, I'm the cause of his death, aren't I? I killed him!"

Hidan was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You're not the one to blame, Deidei. All of this happened for a reason."

All Deidara could do at that moment was sit and daze, his face as pale as snow. "I should've died, un."

"No! It's not your fault, Deidara." Hidan shook his companions' shoulder. "What the fuck are you saying? It's a miracle you survived!"

The blonde turned towards Hidan, and uttered three little words that broke his heart.

"Leave me alone, un." (Make that four.)

He reached the nightstand and pulled on a drawer. Deidara fumbled with his hands until he came upon his penknife.

Hidan froze, anticipating the actions the blonde would do. He would either cut himself, or cut Hidan.

"Calm down, Dei, calm down. It's not the end of the world! You fucking still have me-"

Fortunately and unfortunately for Hidan, Deidara pointed the knife at him.

"I said go away! LEAVE ME ALONE, UN!"

"Deidara! Snap the fuck out of it!"

SLAP

Deidara screamed out in pain. "He should be living, not me, un." He held the cheek where Hidan had slapped him. Tears were forming, and soon his face was wet again.

"Dei…" Hidan inched closer to the blonde, guilty again. "I'm so sorry…"

In a blink of an eye, Deidara reached for the blade again in sliced it over his wrists hard, twice, for good measure. His blood was flowing free, and he heard Hidan screaming at him. The blood was everywhere, and the bed, on the floor, and staining their clothes.

Hidan took his cotton shirt off and wrapped it around the bleeding gashes. He fumbled while phoning the hospital, pleading for an ambulance. Once he finished cursing and panicking, he reached over to a pale Deidara, placing his head on his laps, pleading and begging to Jashin.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me again, Deidara! Ya hear me? Don't leave me!"

Deidara gave him a weak smile before slipping into unconsciousness. "I'm s-sorry, Hidan senpai."

…..

"_Deidara, wake up."_

_Deidara stirred and opened his eyes, ready for more darkness. Instead, after opening his eyes, he saw Sasori, with a wry smile on his face. _

_Oh, those eyes, how I longed to see them again._

"_You're late for out last date, brat."_

_He stood up, with the help of his boyfriend. Deidara looked at Sasori again, more than happy to be able to see him. When he looked around his surroundings, he couldn't help but gasp. It was almost midnight, with the stars hanging out. They were on top of the hill where they first met, and there was a piano, the black piano his danna used to love. It was illuminated by mere candles, placed around it._

"_Sasori…danna? Where are we, un?" Deidara was enjoying the view, and turned around to face the red head. "Am I dead, too?"_

_The Akasuna laughed, and shook his head. "No, Deidara. You aren't. This is the place I originally decided to bring you to, that day, four months ago."_

_Deidara felt light headed. "I'm so sorry, un. I didn't mean to-"_

_He was silenced with a kiss on the forehead. Sasori pulled the blonde and placed him on the long stool of the piano. The blonde was about to ask when the red head started playing him a song, by piano, and singing._

_Everybody needs inspiration,__  
><em>_Everybody needs a song.__  
><em>_A beautiful melody,__  
><em>_When the night's so long.__  
><em>_Cause there is no guarantee,__  
><em>_That this life is easy.___

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart.__  
><em>_When there's no light to break up the dark,__  
><em>_That's when I, I, I look at you.__  
><em> 

_When the waves are flooding the shore,__  
><em>_And I can't find my way home anymore.__  
><em>_That's when I, I, I look at you.___

_When I look at you,__  
><em>_I see forgiveness,__  
><em>_I see the truth.__  
><em>_You love me for who I am,__  
><em>_Like the stars hold the moon,__  
><em>_Right there where they belong.__  
><em>_And I know I'm not alone.___

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,__  
><em>_When there's no light to break up the dark,__  
><em>_That's when I, I, I look at you.__  
><em>_When the waves are flooding the shore,__  
><em>_and I can't find my way home anymore,__  
><em>_That's when I, I, I look at you.___

_You, appear just like a dream to me.__  
><em>_Just like kaleidoscope colors,__  
><em>_That cover me,__  
><em>_All I need,__  
><em>_Every breath that I breathe,__  
><em>_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

_You feel…just like a dream to me…_

_When he finished, Deidara couldn't help but let tears fall free from his eyes. _

_Sasori sighed, pulling the blonde into a chaste kiss and pulled away._

"_I wrote that just for you, Dei. Do you like it?"_

_Like it? He loved it. Not only was the melody perfect, but the lyrics were… he had no words to describe it. Whatever words used was clearly an understatement. Beautiful? Close enough. _

"_That was… Amazingly beautiful, danna."_

"_Deidara, I don't want to see you cry, especially not on out last date. Wait, it's not even finished yet." _

_Sasori pulled out a button from his pockets and hit the button. Soon streaks of fireworks filled the air, each ending with a loud explosion. Deidara widened his eyes. _

'_Sasori doesn't like explosions… but yet…' _

_They were hand in hand, still on the stool in front of the piano. Deidara's tears continued to fall from his face. He blushed madly and wiped them away. After concentrating on the firework display for a few more seconds, it ended. Sasori wasn't paying any attention to the beautiful explosions at all. Instead, he was staring intently at the blond._

"_See danna? I told you art is meant to be brief." Deidara giggle through his tears._

"_No, it's meant to be eternal, brat." Sasori argued._

_Deidara was about to make a witty comeback before being silenced off again with a kiss on the lips._

"_Like my eternal love for you."_

"_I'm so sorry, un… I was the one who killed you…" Deidara was getting tired from crying so much, he decided to rest on his shoulders._

"_Remember when I said I don't blame you that day I left? I truly don't, love."_

_Blushing again when Sasori wiped his tears away with his fingers, he decided to ask. "I don't understand, un. What actually happened?"_

_Sasori hugged the blond before deciding to answer. "I was real. In those four months, I was really with you. Not in flesh and bones, but spiritually._

_You looked so lost, Deidara, I couldn't help but beg god to give me more time with you. He gave me time, just enough to make sure your capable for being independent. That period of time with you was the best time I've ever had in my life."_

"_Don't leave me… I can't live without you, un." Deidara pleaded, crying while memorizing his Danna's scent._

"_You have to be strong, Dei. For both me and Hidan. Speaking of him, he had been bottling up his feelings for you. He loved you as much as I have. You wouldn't want to let him down now, would you?"_

_Nodding abit, he watched as Sasori stood up, fading away bit by bit. _

"_I love you, Deidara. Always have, always will. I'm glad we had this chance to do it right, one more time."_

"_Danna! I love you, please, don't go! Don't…" Deidara was sobbing again, his chest aching more than ever._

"_Deidara, good luck. I wish you the best, brat. Smile for me." Sasori smiled warmly before fading into the bright light behind him._

"_I love you, danna… More than you know…un." _

_Sasori kissed the top of his forehead again. _

"_Here's something to remember us by."_

_A picture landed on top of Deidara's hand, and with that, Sasori was gone._

"_We did it right, for one more time…"_

…

Deidara jolted awake. He reached up to his face, and it was wet with tears. He opened his eyes slowly, and shrieked in delight when he saw colors again. More than that, he was crying with tears of joy when he saw the picture his Danna gave him. It was the both of them, together on the piano.

"Dei! You're awake!"

Hidan was at the side of his bed. He was in the hospital, and the machine beside him beeped constantly. How is it possible that he can see again?

"I'm sorry, Hidan, un."

Hidan looked surprised. "Deidara, is there something wrong? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Hidan… I can see again, un!"

"Really, Dei? I can't believe it! It must be a miracle!" Hidan exclaimed.

Deidara pulled Hidan closer to him and pecked him on his cheeks.

"It is, un."

The end.


End file.
